Ling Strikes Again
by beltloop
Summary: Ed is looking forward to getting home and sleeping in his own bed tonight, but it seems Ling has made use of Ed's apartment while he was away. EdxWin LingxLan fan ONESHOT


**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

It has been a really long night. Al's supposed to meet me back at home later; right now he's visiting with Hughes and his family. I had just gotten back from a mission that Mustang sent me out on… I've still got to write the report. I sigh, trudging through the lamp lit streets to my apartment.

So many things are keeping me from getting Al's body back. I turn, slamming my steel fist into the brick wall on my right, impulsively letting my anger slip. I breathe heavily, squeezing my eyes closed. It seems everything lately has been keeping me from doing what I've sent myself out to do. I wish that bastard Mustang would cut me some slack and I wish the Homunculi would fuck off. I'm so close, I can feel it.

I take a deep breath and start walking again, attempting to take my mind off of Al. I haven't seen Ling in a while. He always seems oblivious on how things work in Amestris. He invites himself in, mooches food, says anything that's on his mind, and he's almost as cocky as Mustang is. I sort of pity Lan Fan, the poor girl has to keep up with that endless pit of energy and hunger.

My mind drifts to Winry. She's probably sleeping right now. I look up at the full moon in the sky, the stars barely visible from the city's light.

In Risembool, I could see every single star in the sky. I remember climbing up on the roof with Al and Winry one summer night, just star gazing and talking about whatever came to mind. That was the night I realized how beautiful she is. I remember turning my gaze from the stars down to her face and seeing all the lights in the sky reflected in her eyes. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moon's light, her hair delicately framing her face. She was on her back with her arms crossed behind her head, her lips slightly parted like she was about to say something...but she noticed me staring at her and caught my eye, the words suddenly lost on her tongue. I remember feeling my face burn and I quickly turned back to watching the stars. My heart was beating fast, expecting her to hit me or call me out. Instead, I saw her sit up out of the corner of my eye. She lifted her hand above mine and her soft fingers hesitated before taking my hand. I didn't turn to her in case she would chicken out, but I laced my fingers with hers and hid my face. I had never grinned so hard in my life.

I sigh again, brushing my hair back from my face with my left hand. We were kids back then, but she never brought it up after that night. I wonder if she still thinks about it like I do. I wonder if she misses me. I shake my head, ridding myself of the thought. I can't afford to think like that when I have so much at stake. I can't love her. Not yet, at least. Not until all of this is over. I need to focus on Al.

I groan, the original thoughts I was avoiding scramble back around in my head. I recognize the surrounding area as I start paying attention to where I am. I'm hardly a block from my apartment; I can see it from here. I smile to myself, thinking about flopping onto my bed face first. It's been a long week and my neck hurts from sleeping on the trains. I speed up my pace, eager to get some rest.

I stop at my door, my hand hesitant at the knob, when I hear the noises inside. I freeze, hearing things being knocked around, a loud gasp, groaning... I prepare for the worst as I quickly open the door, my hands ready to clap as I face whatever waits for me inside.

"Wha-" I gape, my jaw dropping and my eyes widening.

What I see, no man should ever have to see in his life. All of the books and notes that were on my coffee table were thrown on the floor and there I met the eyes of Ling and Lan Fan. She was on her back and naked on my coffee table, her lips swollen and her face red from pleasure. Ling was on top of her, also naked, pinning her arms above her head and withdrawing his dick from inside her. They froze when they saw the door open. Ling grinned, seeing nothing wrong with this and it seemed he was about to greet me. I abruptly closed the door.

I stood outside my apartment for about a minute, staring at my door. I tried my hardest not to recall what I just saw, my mind jumbling with alchemic arrays, equations, numbers, chemicals… My eye twitches as I turned around, walking away from my apartment. I somehow found a pay phone and dialed up Hughes to ask if Al and I could sleep at his place for the night.

_Please leave a review! This is my first fan fic, I'm not sure if I should keep writing new stories, or just leave this alone here._


End file.
